1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical musical instruments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cable lock apparatus wherein the same is utilized with musical instruments to lock an associated cable in communication with an amplifier and the like relative to the musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When utilizing coaxial type cable to be mounted within musical instruments and the like, the cables are subject to removal relative to the socket of the instrument or amplifier. The invention sets forth an organization to effectively latch the cable relative to the instrument.
Prior art structure illustrating musical amplification apparatus is set forth and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,268 to Ingoglia setting forth a guitar with an amplification system mounting ear phones and the like for use by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,423 to Lander sets forth a combined drum and guitar musical instrument associated with a respective amplifier mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,880 to Chapman sets forth a musical instrument utilizing electrical amplification.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved cable lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the securement of a coaxial type cable relative to a musical instrument and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.